Teitai
by A.R.C Dreams
Summary: Usagi has a strange illness, that she calls Teitai. When she is in any type of pain or seeing loved ones in pain, she slips into the world of Teitai, where there is no pain...there mamoru comes into the picture...Please, R
1. Default Chapter

I was fifteen when it happened. I was walking in the school hall when i suddenly fainted, if you can call it that. Everything went black. The next time i opened my eyes i was in a hospital bed, the nurses there were running about calling for doctors to come.

A doctor came to me and asked if i was stupid, "Usagi, what year is it?"

I looked at her. I tried to remember, "i think it is the year 2000"

"Usagi, the year is 2004, you have been "asleep" for 4 years."

"No, it cant be, no." Everything started going black again, and i faintly heard the doctor cry out.

**_Usagi's teitai world_**

"Usagi..."

"Who is that?"

"Look around, this is your world, a world with no pain...none at all."

I looked around, I was in a classroom. There was a boy infront of me. He started walking out of the classroom, I followed him, I followed him all the way to the flat roof of the school.

"This is a way to stop the pain, you know? There is the other way, the other way most of the other people take."The boy ran, faster to the edge, to the railing, and jumped over.

"NOO!!" I cried, running to the railing, leaning over my tears dropped onto the ground below. There was no body there though. At that time I guess I didn't find this strange.

The boy appeared again beside me, "there is a way out, that is the the way out and this one too, this beautiful world in which we are in now..."he whispered, coaxingly.

I wanted to stay, oh yes very much. I thought and thought,but images flashed though my mind, people, lots of them, I knew them but, I didn't, they were all calling me back.

I started disappearing. I looked into the boys face. Suddenly I remembered... "I'm so sorry Sammy...so sorry..."

_So what do you think??? this is my first and I hope all of you who try read this story like it.... Oh yes please, please, please and fourth time lucky please, review this. I want to know if you all think of this. If its a load of rubbish. TELL ME. And if it's okay. TELL ME. REVIEW REVIEW I'ts the best thing you can do for me.....arigato for reading_

_p.s I'll update IF you review (not a threat i swear) my e-mail is if you want to contact me, and I also can edit other peoples stories if they want if you want that just email me_


	2. reality a new friend

Disclaimer: No my friends, I don't own Sailor moon :( It's so unfair.

Well this is the next chapter to Teitai. I'm hoping to introduce Mamoru into the picture soon ,

but you all have to wait a while ;)

.... Are Usagi little voice in her head that helps her fight teitai and "..." are speech of

course. I have no idea where this story is heading, so if you have any ideas please email me, all

help is appreciated, Oh yes nearly forgot Please, please, please and fourth time lucky, please review -

Now enough with my crazy rantings ON with the story

Chapter 2

Back to the "real" world

Opening my eyes I saw a strong light shining in my eyes. Hearing a gasp, I slowly turned my head,

and saw a nurse. She started calling out for a doctor.

"W ..What happened?" I asked, my voice croaky, from disuse.

The nurse turned and looked at me. "You have been... sleeping, I believe it is... was a

disease of some kind. The doctor will explain it better than me."

The Doctor stepped through the door, shoes tapping. "Ah... Tsukino-san, you are awake. I

and the other doctors have waited for ...ah, quite a while for you to wake. Do you have any idea

what happened to you? Any idea at all?"

"Iie, I don't know about anything, all I remember is being in School then ..." I took a

deep breath, "then I was in this place, I felt like I had stopped, I felt no pain, but I saw,

I saw..."Tears leaked from my eyes, everything started going black NO, I cannot go back

there!! I cannot, not back to teitai, I will NOT stop

"Stay with me, Tsukino-san! Come on fight," the doctor cried out, "You mustn't let this

illness take you!"

I stared, at him, he was just a blur and fading. No I wouldn't return to Teitai, this was

just sleep, that I met the lady. Oh she was so beautiful, with masses of long silky sliver hair.

It was tied up in odangos, it seemed such a childish hairstyle for a grown lady, but she made it

seem so regal and royal. Her face, pale peach, with a hint of light pink across her cheeks,

seemingly soft rose lips, pale bluey sliver eyes, that held my gaze, for what seemed like an eternity.

A single, meaningful word escaped my lips, "Oka-san...?"

The ladys' lips curved upwards, making her beauty ethereal, her bluey, sliver eyes shone with

love and joy. "You, remember me, my darling."

"Ka-san, oh ka-san, I missed you so much," I whispered to her through the huge hug, I gave her.

My Oka-san pushed me back from the hug, looking me up and down, tears welled up in her beautiful

eyes, "Oh how much you've grown!" she exclaims.

"Sammy... Sammy, he's..."

"I know my daughter, I know, but don't be unhappy, he's with me now. That doesn't mean I want you

to do that,to be with me. I want you to live for me AND Sammy."

"I miss my little brother so much, oh Sammy why did you jump?" I asked myself.

"I'm so sorry big sis, it was the only way," whispered Sammy, who appeared beside Oka-san.

"Sammy! Sammy, oh Sammy..." I broke off, tears causing me to choke.

"Don't cry sis, we will meet again."

"Usagi Serenity Tsukino, my dear daughter, it is your time to return to the physical world," Oka-san

smiled gently, her eyes were glassy with tears, "we will meet again, it is my promise to you..."

The landscape blurred and faded until everything turned black, and only Sammy and ka-san were to be

seen. They both smiled gently. Sammy rising his hand waved madly, then they too faded away.

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing white walls, white door. Strange equipment , beeping monitors took a

guess, I was in a hospital. Trowing off my covers, and pulling off the wires attached to my arm, I swung

my legs over the side of the bed. Slowly I up weight on my legs, (who knew how long I had been asleep).

I was able to stand,but the second I took a step, I collapsed in heap on the floor, "Oooowww! That hurt!"

A small voice seemed to whisper keep trying, keep going, don't stop, don't stop.

I knew this voice was right. Pulling myself upright again, I stood and took a step. It was wobbly and

I almost fell a second time. A step at a time, slowly but surely I reached the door. keep going, keep going

and I did, I kept going and going. Soon I was out of the hospital, looking around. I saw that so much had

changed. The question of how long I had been "asleep" kept nagged at the back of my mind.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a girl that seemed the same age as me, with dark blue eyes,

that seemed as deep and endless as the sea. Her hair was short, and a natural dark blue that seemed black.

Books spilled from her arms, and scattered themselves across the pavement.

My eyes grew wide, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you with those,"

"Thank you for helping me,"the girl muttered shyly, glancing up briefly from the floor.

"So... What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm named Mizuno Ami." She answered.

"Will you be my friend Mizuno-san?"

Okay I'm sorry this took so long I guess I was just too lazy to post this earlier. More reviews the faster

I post . Well i hope you like it, review or email me please with your comments, good or bad. I don't

mind So R&R please, please. Please and a fourth time lucky, please read and review

ja ne till next time


End file.
